We Stick Together, Always
by jamietheresa
Summary: "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind."
1. Intro

**Heyyy, I know I should be updating my other BTR story but this idea kind of hit me and wouldn't let me go. I have been majorly inspired by all the BTR angst fic's so I just hadddd to write this. Let me know what you think please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR I swear : )**

It seems that not one day had ever passed where they didn't know eachother. It's almost like they had been together since they were born. They never really cared that it wasn't true because all that mattered was that it _felt _like it. The four of them were best friends and promised eachother that day in fourth grade that they would protect one another, always.

_Twelve year olds Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were the last ones in the locker room after hockey practice. Their best friends, Kendall Knight and James Diamond, had said they'd wait in the front of the school for them. It had already been a rough day at practice due to Carlos being sick and Logan fretting over the B- he got on his spelling test. James and Kendall didn't mind because everyone had their off days but that didn't mean four other players were okay with it. _

" _Dude Danny, Ryan, Brett and Luke were so mad today." Carlos commented as he put away his stuff in his gear bag. He wasn't lying either._

_Danny, Ryan, Brett and Luke were easilest the bulkest players on their team, next to James that is. They were also the rudest and cockiest. They had been upset with Logan and Carlos and would have let them know it if Kendall and James hadn't been there. The four boys had made it their mission to rough up Logan and Carlos everytime they messed up. It had gotten bad enough that the coach had cancelled the rest of practice due to the fact that none of the boys were focusing. The four bullys had already left the locker room so Kendall and James had deemed it safe for them to wait outside._

" _I don't understand why, everyone has their off days. Today was ours but whatever lets just get out of here before James comes in and threatenes us with his comb or something." Logan responded and zipped up his gear bag._

_Carlos chuckled even though he truly felt like his head was going to explode. He had been sick since last night but knew he couldn't miss practice so ended up coming to school anyway. Logan had told him it was only a head cold but man, he felt awful. The bullies harsh treatment hadn't helped his cold either and now all he wanted was to go home and sleep._

_Logan had been playing close attention to Carlos which explains why he didn't hear the footsteps. Logan wanted to be a doctor when he grew up so when he learned that his best friend was sick, he jumped at the chance to look after him. Which is another reason he was so off at practice. James, Kendall and Logan had silently taken on the responsibility of looking out for the smaller Latino boy. Besides being the youngest and smallest, he was just innocent and they all loved that. They wanted to protect that, so it explained why Logan immediately pulled Carlos behind his body when he heard Danny's taunting voice ring through the locker room._

" _Hey stupids, where are your little bodyguards?" _

_Here stood Danny, Ryan, Luke and Brett. Two things that stood out about these four was; they looked furious and cold. As much as a twelve year old could. Anyone could tell that they were up to no good. Logan felt Carlos move in closer to his side at the sight of the bullies._

" _What do you want Danny?" Logan questioned, thanking the Lord that his voice didn't shake. The last thing Logan and Carlos needed was for them to know they were afraid._

" _You two dweebs messed up our practice and we think you need to be punished for it." Danny explained as if it made all the sense in the world._

_Suddenly Carlos was being ripped away from Logan, but Logan had no time to do anything about it. Ryan and Danny had pushed him into the cold metal lockers behind him causing him to yelp as the locks smashed into his back. Logan winced as Danny grabbed onto his shirt and repeated the action._

" _Logan!"Carlos yelled as he watched Danny hit Logan in the stomach. Luke and Brett were holding Carlos back so he couldn't help his best friend. He could see Logan was in pain but he couldn't do anything to help him._

" _Shut up." Luke growled and elbowed the Latino in the ribs. _

_Carlos gasped in surprise and pain but the pain faded when he heard Logan cry out. He looked up to see Logan on the floor holding a hand to his jaw. It was obvious Ryan had punched him because his right fist was still in the air. _

" _Stop it!" Carlos shouted, despretly trying to shake off Luke and Brett. Their combined strength was just too much to struggle against. He only had one last hope and he didn't even know if they would hear him but he had to try. _

" _Kendall, James! Help!" Carlos screamed ignoring the way his throat hurt, right now was not the time to be sick._

_It was faint but James had heard it. He had always had the best hearing and right now he was thanking the Lord for it. _

" _Did you-" Kendall started but stopped when James ran towards the locker room. That answered his question._

_Kendall dropped his bag and ran after James who had already reached the locker room doors. Their hearts almost stopped when the two best friends heard a cry of pain. They knew him well enough to know it had been Carlos. They ran in and stopped at the scene, their anger slowly building._

_Logan was on the floor holding a hand to his jaw, pain obvious in his eyes. Danny and Ryan were standing over him. Carlos was being held by Luke and Brett with his eyes screwed shut and trying to get his breathing under control._

" _What do you think you are doing?" Kendall hissed with his fists clenched and his eyes on Danny._

_Everyones eyes turned to Kendall and James, Two pairs in relief and four in…. fear? That was understandable considering no one had ever seen James and Kendall so angry before. Luke and Brett let go of Carlos, who dropped to his hands and knees. The four bullies backed off, they hadn't been counting on the two of them to show up. _

" _N-nothing." Danny lied. Wrong move._

_James didn't give the boy anytime to rethink his answer. He just swung with his anger and no thought. His fist landed straight in the side of Danny's face, hard enough for him to hit the ground._

" _Come near them again and your done for." James warned furiously. The frightened boys grabbed their friend off the floor and made a mad dash for the exit._

_Kendall and James focused their attention back on their best friends. Carlos had made his way over to Logan and was checking where Ryan had hit him. Kendall and James immediately dropped down next to them, checking them over._

" _You guys okay?" Kendall questioned softly. _

" _Will be. Thanks guys." Logan mumbled and moved his jaw around a little hoping to get rid of the ache._

" _No need to thank us." James assured him and patted his shoulder._

" _Yeah, were best friends. We keep eachother safe, no matter what." Kendall promised with a smile._

_The four of them had every intention of keeping that promise._

Now five years later the four best friends from Minnesota were going to find out how far they will go to stay alive and together.

**This was kind of just a intro, I'll be putting up the next one as soon as I can. It all depends if I don't get over my writers block for my other story. So please tell me how you like this; should I continue?**

**Until next update!**

**Love, Jamie : )**


	2. Regrets

**Wow the response for this story was amazing. I truly didn't expect any reviews and a bunch of you favorited it also. Wow. Thank you so much, heres my present: ANOTHER CHAPTER : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

" _Theres no taking back what we've got, its too strong, we've had each others backs for too long"- All In by Lifehouse._

Kendall sighed in relief as he sunk into the covers of his queen size bed. It was pleasently quiet in his hotel room and he was silently thanking Kelly for giving each of the boys their own rooms. Its not that Kendall didn't like being with his best friends, its just he needed some quiet once in a while. A break from Carlos' wild antics, from James and his obsession with his looks and from Logans constant knowledge.

They had done their last concert of their tour tonight and it was the most exhausting thing Kendall had ever done. The dancing, the singing, and being in constant contact with the fans had worn the blonde out. Yet he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Kendalls thoughts were interuppted by a knock at his hotel door. He sighed and got up, groaning slightly at his sore muscles. Being a popstar certainly was a workout, like a olympic sport. Kendall opened the door and raised his eyebrow at a fustrated Logan.

" You don't look to happy." He pointed out as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed.

Logan rolled his eyes, " Try having an energetic Carlos jump around your room, begging for you to go down a level and get him soda and candy."

Kendall grinned, silently thanking Kelly once again for putting Carlos closer to Logan. Logan had always been the only one to be able to reign in the Latino fully. Logan also just gave into everyones comands to easily.

" Are you sure giving Carlos any sugar is a good idea, he might explode or something." Kendall asked, not wanting to have to deal with a Carlos on a sugar high.

Logan shrugged and said, " Probably not but I don't want to hear him complain all night. Anyway I came by to ask if you wanted anything because I am not doing two trips."

Kendall gave his best friend a small smile. Even when Logan was fustrated and angry he always happened to be kind and selfless. That's probably how he got himself into this mess but regardless it was one of the things Kendall loved most about the brunette.

" No, thanks. Wait why don't you make Carlos get it on his own?"

" _Do _you trust _Carlos _alone in a _elevator?" _Logan shot back with his eyebrows raised.

Kendall grinned at Logan's logic. Carlos is a wild child and really couldn't be trusted to do anything alone.

" Good thinking Big Time Brain. Good luck with Carlos, see you in the morning." Kendall responded, pushing off from the doorway.

" I'll need all the luck I can get," Logan huffed before continuing normaly, " Night Kendall."

" Night Logan."

Five minutes later, Kendall regretted not going with his best friend on a seemingly harmless trip to the floor below them.

**Sorry I knoww this is suckish and short but I haddddd to end it there. And also sorry its taken so long, high school is kicking my ass right now. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. SO REVIEW!**

**Love, Jamie : )**


	3. AN

**Uhhh heyyyyyyy. I am so sorry for how long its taken me to do anything with this story but seriously, Junior year is a bitch to put it nicely. Chemistry is KILLING me but I am finally passing so that makes me some what happy. But during this whole time that I havent updated I HAVE thought about this story and have run into some promblems. I had a whole story line set up but now that I have re read the intro I am rethinking the whole story because it kind of set the tone for a whole different type of story. **

**So I need your help on deciding what is best for the story and I really really want your honest to God decision and thoughts because it means a lot to me. So without further ado(?) here are the choicees.**

**(Orginal) A massive earthquake hits and causes major destruction in the Hotel that the boys are staying in. Logan is hurt, BADLY which causes quite a lot of obstacles for the boys to get to the bottom of the hotel. There is also the ever present knowledge that theres a huge chance the hotel wont hold up. Friendships and the will to live will be tested.**

**Logan is kidnapped when he goes to the lower level of the hotel. His captor makes it obvious that if Kendall, James and Carlos don't come for him, Logan will die. But when They do their lives are quickly turned into a game of Cat and Mouse and no one is safe. **

**( Crossover With Supernatural?) An ancient spirit haunts the Highest level of the hotel where he was brutally murdered by his three "best friends". When the spirit sees Logan doing things for his friends he makes it his mission to end the boys "misery". Enter the winchester boys as they help the four bandmates survive the night.**

**Okay so there they are PLEASE tell me which to do cuz idk anymore. Now I am off to bed cuz it is 230 AM and im tired : )**

**Love, Jamie**


	4. Earthquake

**Heyy everyone. Lets see, first WOW. I wasn't expecting such fast feedback on my little problem but im thankful. It helped cuz I was seriuously having issues. But now I have it all sorted out in my head and im sticking with my orginal story line so hold on tight.**

**P.S. im aplogizing now if I keep having these delayed updates. Just bare with me please : )**

**Also who absolutley lovedddd the new episode. It was so funny with Carlos at the very end, Dumping the girl cuz she didn't like corndogs. Ahh I love him. Anywho onward with the chapter.**

" _Don't think too much, Don't forget to breathe." – Heffron Drive _

Kendall Knight knew exactly what to do in the middle of an earthquake. Hide under a solid surface such as a table and cover the vital parts of your upper body such as your neck and top of your head. This had been drilled into his mind since a young age and when the four best friends had moved to L.A. Logan only drilled it into their minds more. Back in Minnesota they had never had to worry about them but California was a different story.

But the thing is, practicing for an earthquake and actually dealing with one are two totally different things. The fear that overtook Kendall when the room started to shake was new. He knew what to do but he just couldn't get his limbs to move. It was like they were suddenly made of lead. Kendall knew he needed to move but he was mesmerised by the movements his room was making.

If you looked close enough you could see the wave rolling through the room. It was surreal to watch such solid ground burst to life like this. Kendall watched was the bed rocked and anything flimsy crashed to the ground. The chandiler that hung in the middle of the elegant room was swaying harshly but Kendall still couldn't move. He could hear the room or the entire building groaning under these sudden movements. These Hotels weren't built like the ones in California. Earthquakes were expected there but here, in Colorado, it was a different story. They expected snow and blizzards not earth shattering movements.

A espcially large crash shcoked Kendall out of his thoughts. The chandiler had crashed to the ground casting the room in complete darkness. The movement hadn't seized and Kendall knew he had to move. He dove for the closest cover which happened to be a desk he remembered being in front of him. He did just as he was taught and he couldn't help thinking that Logan would be proud. That's when Kendall began to panic.

_Logan, James and Carlos. _

His best friends were expierencing the same thing as him. Kendall despised the idea of his friends being in danger. Kendall knew they could take care of themselves but it still made the blonde sick to his stomach.

The shaking finally stopped, casting out an eerie silence. Good timing to because Kendall was seriously toying with the idea of running out in the middle of it and rushing to his friends. Kendall waited for a few moments making sure everything had truly stopped moving. Then his leader insicnts kicked in and he crawled out from under the desk.

Kendall would have run out but a voice inside his head, that strangly sounded like Logan, told him there was glass and he needed shoes. Kendall couldn't play hero with glass in his feet. He fumbled around in the dark for a few seconds, earning glass in his knees, before he found his Vans. He hissed in pain as he brushed off the glass but quicly put on his shoes. Pain had to wait until he made sure his friends were okay.

Kendall didn't even bother to try and find his phone, he just rushed for the general direction of the door. Finally he tore the door open and stepped into the hallway. Back up lights lit up the hallway barely. Pictures and miorros lay shattered on the carpet along with the lights that had once lit up the hallway. Kendall looked at the only other three rooms on the top floor debating on who to go to first. That was until his eyes caught sght if the elevator and he saw that the elevator had been in use.

Now it could have been anyone riding that elevator but Kendall had the feeling it wasn't just anyone. Knowing Logan could be stuck in that metal cage that was only held up by cables and poles sickened him. So he ran all the way to the end of the hallway to the elevator.

Kendall pounded on the metal doors harshly when he saw the elvator was stuck halfway between this floor and the one below. It had to be Logan.

" Logan?" Kendall yelled through the door and pounded on it again. He listened closely and was about to yell again when he heard a groan on the other side.

" K-kendall?" Logans familiar voice called weakly.

The weakness in his voice shot shivers through his body. There was something defiantly wrong with his best friend.

" Yeah its me. Are you okay?"

There was a pause and it seemed like Kendall could only hear his frantic heartbeat. Why wasn't Logan answering him?

" Logan! Talk to me, are you hurt?" Kendall yelled, the panic obvious in his voice.

" _Kendall, help. Please." _Was Logans soft reply.

At that it felt like the whole world stopped.

**Ahhhh do you hate me? I hate me. That is a meannn ending but heyy gotta stay on your toes. Now James and Carlos WILL be in the next chapter so no worries. So until nest time: REVIEW!**

**Love, Jamie : )**


	5. James and Carlos

**Heyy, im back with a update. YAY. Thank you so much for all the reviews it made me feel AWESOME! Heres another chapter and I hope you enjoy it : )**

**P.S. It took so long but I was at such a roadblock with this story but im better now. I want to dedicate this chapter to My BFF MacBec3 because she helped me finally get on with this. This will also might be the last update until after next week because I have finals and essays to finish. Sorry.**

" _So we take what comes and we keep on going, leaning on each others shoulders."- Big Time Rush : )_

_There was a pause and it seemed like Kendall could only hear his frantic heartbeat. Why wasn't Logan answering him?_

" _Logan! Talk to me, are you hurt?" Kendall yelled, the panic obvious in his voice._

" _Kendall, help. Please." Was Logans soft reply._

_At that it felt like the whole world stopped._

Kendalls breath seemed to catch in his throat. Sure they had all been hurt, ended up in the hospital with broken bones and concussions but never had Kendall heard such pain in Logans voice. But it sprung the blond into action.

Kendall stupidly tried to pry the elevator doors open with his hands. It seemed logical to him at the moment but after he collapsed against the doors in exhastion, he realized he was going to need more.

" Logan?" Kendall called through the doors.

" Y-yeah?"

" Im going to get James and Carlos. I need their help to get these doors open. Okay?" The blond explained to his best friend.

" Just….hurry." Came his mumbled reply.

With that Kendall shot down the hallway, first pounding on James' door then Carlos'. Kendall was silently praying that they weren't hurt also.

" Guys! Its me, open up!" Kendall yelled between the doors that were across from each other.

As he waited, Kendall fell to biting his nails in silent panic. _What if their hurt? What if I cant help Logan? What if-_

Suddenly Carlos' door opened and Kendall let out a sigh of relief. The sight of one of Kendalls best friends unharmed was a huge relief to the blonde. His helmet was still securly on his head but covered in debris dust. Carlos looked a little dazed but seemed to realize it was Kendall.

"K-kendall?" Carlos questioned with a groan as if he were trying to figure whether Kendall was real or not.

"Logan needs our help Carlos, do you know anyway to get into James' room?" Kendall said to his confused friend.

That seemed to knock Carlos out of his shcoked state. He jumped and rushed back into his room without a word. Kendall was about to follow but Carlos was already back clutching a key card in his hand.

"I was going to play a prank on James so I took his extra key card earlier." Carlos explained while rushing across the hall to James's hotel room door.

Kendall couldn't have been more thankful for Carlos and his crazy pranking ideas. Kendall followed Carlos to the door and stood anxiously as he slid the key card in. Immediately the red light turned green and the door unlocked. The blond rushed in before Carlos could move.

"James!" Kendall called into the dark room as Carlos looked for a light switch.

"Kendall, the lights don't work." Carlos informed his best friend.

Kendall silently cursed and proceed to look around the dark room for his other best friend. The fear was slowly taking him over and his small ounce of hope was quickly fading. One of his best friends was stuck in a elevator, hurt and alone while his other best friend was MIA. So much for a relaxing night.

"Kendall." Carlos's small voice broke into Kendall's dark thoughts. The boy sounded scared and paniced as he called for his best friend.

Kendall went and stood next to Carlos, following his line of sight. Kendall bit back a gasp but couldn't force away the dread settling in his stomach. They had found James.

James was on the gound, stuck halfway under a large dresser. His hip and legs weren't visible under the offending object but the two best friends could see James's torso, arms and head. James was settled on his back and the only thing keeping Kendall from vomiting was the steady rise and fall of James's chest.

Carlos and Kendall rushed over to the brunette and fell to their knees on either side of him. Pain and discomfort was written all over James's face. Carlos brought a trembling hand to James's forehead and gently tapped it, "James. James wake up." Carlos pleaded with a hint of panic.

James let out a pained moan but Carlos continued his attempts to awaken him. Finally James' eyes fluttered open showing his troubled hazel eyes. Carlos and Kendall let out an audible sigh of relief.

"G-guys?" James whispered, making sure we were really by his side.

"James it me and Carlos. Your stuck but were going to get you out, okay?" Kendall explained, placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

James nodded but asked, "What happened?"

"There was an earthquake, Carlos and I are okay but Logan is stuck in the elevator." Kendall told the worried teen softly.

James' eyes widened at the thought of Logan trapped in the matal box. "Get this thing off me." James ordered, a determined glint in his eyes.

Carlos and Kendall nodded and each grabbed a side of the heavy dresser. They'd both need all their strength to get this thing off James but it would be worth it because it would bring them one step closer to helping Logan.

"Ready?" Carlos asked both James and Kendall. They both nodded and Carlos counted down, "3…2…1."

Kendall and Carlos lifted with all their strength. The dresser was nothing compared to the boys determination to help their friends. Kendall and Carlos had no problems getting the dresser away from their prone friend. They set is down next to James and immediately went back to their friend.

"Feel any pain?" Kendall questioned the brunette.

"A little but I'll be fine, we need to help Logan." James replied and put out his hands for his friends to help him up.

Kendall and Carlos both grabbed his hands and slowly pulled the teen to his feet. As soon as James swayed Carlos was there to steady him and wouldn't take his hand from his arm until James was completely balanced. Kendall watched him warily but soon enough it looked like James was going to be okay.

"Come on, lets get to Logan." James murmured and motioned for Kendall to lead the way.

"Don't over do yourself James." Kendall warned him as he watched James place a hand to the back of his head. Kendall knew he probably had a concussion but he'd check after Logan was safely out of that elevator.

James gave Kendalls shoulder a reassuring squeeze before nodding and taking away his hand. Kendall moved around the mess that was James's hotel room and out into the dim hallway and toward his only other distressed best friend.

**Wow I didn't really like this chapter, probably because it took me over a month to finish. Ohh well, REVIEW : ) It may help Logan.**

**Love,**

**Jamie**


	6. Logan

**Bonjour! Uhh I don't really know why I typed that in French. That was weird, anyway…I'm back! Finals, Christmas and Christmas shopping is all done and I'm a happy camper. I'm feeling awesome right now so I felt like typing this up for you guys….even if its 1 a.m. you fanfictioners are worth it : )**

**P.S. MacBec3 this is so for you. Heres evidence that Logan is not dead so please don't go jump off our school. Who would I share Thee Alfred (my soon to be car) with? Although you may not be to happy with me after this chapter just know I love you buddy : )**

**Without further ado, heres the next chapter.**

"_Please do not let go, I promise there is hope. Hold fast, help is on the way. Hold fast, he has come to save the day." – MercyMe (Hold Fast)_

"Logie?" Carlos called through the metal doors, sounding so small and scared.

The three best friends waited on baited breath for their friend to answer the call. They just needed to hear Logan's voice to reignite their determination. They needed to know that Logan, _their _Logan was alright or at least coherent.

Just as the familiar fingers of panic tried to grab at Kendall's heart, Logan responded, "Here" It was weak but it was enough for the boys. They each let out sighs of utter relief.

"Logan, we're going to get you out." James promised his injured best friend before moving away and looking for something to open the doors.

"Is your cell not working either Carlos?" Kendall questioned the Latino as he chucked his useless cell phone at the wall. Carlos shook his head in defeat, keeping his entire body facing the elevator doors. It was almost like if stared long enough they would fly open.

Even Carlos knew that wouldn't happen.

Kendall nodded and moved to help James, leaving Carlos to talk to Logan.

"A-are you okay, Carlos?" Logan's voice floated through the doors causing Carlos chuckle in disbelief.

"Only you would worry about someone while you're stuck in an elevator," Carlos told the boy before asking his own question, "Are you okay Logan?"

There was a pause before Logan said, "I'm fine." Carlos knew that was a lie but didn't push because James and Kendall returned.

James was holding what looked like a crow bar. Determination was apparent in his hazel eyes and Carlos knew they'd get Logan out. Kendall took the bar from James and turned to his best friends.

"I'm going to pry it open. At even the slightest opening, pull the doors as hard as you can," Kendall explained, "I'll hop down and get Logan out and then pull me out. Got it"

They both just nodded, jaws set in determination. Kendall took a deep breath, rolling his arms to make sure he had all the strength he needed. Without a thought, Kendall stuck the sharp end of the bar in the crack of the metal doors. James stood at his right and Carlos at his left, both ready for anything.

"We're coming for you Logan." Kendall promised under his breath before nodding at his best friends. They shifted into position, ready at any moment.

After a deep breath, Kendall pushed on the crow bar with every ounce of strength. It put up massive resistance but nothing was keeping him from Logan. Kendall kept pushing the bar with a white knuckled grip that didn't falter once. Finally,_ God finally, _Kendall felt the bar give a little and his best friends were there instantly. James and Carlos shoved their hands into the opening and griped the doors.

With the combined strength of all the boys the doors were no match for the three hockey players. They pulled them open and let out the breaths they'd been unknowingly holding. Carlos and James stood with their backs on the doors to keep them open.

"Go Kendall." Carlos told his best friend with an encouraging nod.

"Be careful, we need you Mr. Hero-Man." James admitted with a small smile.

Kendall gave them a tight smile before dropping the bar and looking into the half visible elevator, silently praying the cables wouldn't suddenly give. Kendall was quite fond of his head and his best friend, thank you very much.

But what Kendall saw had his heart stopping. Back up lights dimly lit up the thrashed elevator, giving him sight of his best friend and it made him sick. "_Oh God, Logan."_ Kendall breathed.

Kendall ignored James and Carlos's frantic questions and slid into the elevator. His heart almost burst when he felt it shift but not move. Finally he brought his attention to his now visible friend.

Logan was slumped against the wall of the elevator, his arms crossed at his stomach. It looked like he was trying to hold himself together and it scared Kendall shitless. Logan's skin was a sickly grey color that people got when they were suffering from blood loss. That thought made Kendall bring his eyes to his best friend's hands.

Kendall choked on the very air he was breathing. Blood, _Logan's blood, _covered his best friend's hands. It was obvious that Logan had tried to stop the blood flow of a wound that Kendall couldn't and didn't want to see. Kendall knew that this wound was what was causing Logan to fade away and Kendall didn't appreciate anything that tried to take his best friends.

Slowly, Kendall crawled over to Logan while minding the fallen debris. When Kendall got close enough he put a hand over where Logan's heart was. Kendall felt the steady _thump, thump,thump,thump _of his best friends' heart and let out the loudest sigh of relief. Next Kendall moved his hand to the side of Logan's face and lightly patted him on the cheek, hoping to rouse the unconciess boy.

"Logan, wake up. Come on buddy." Kendall insisted not seizing his gentle slaps.

Finally Logan's eyes fluttered and he let out a pained groan. Kendall let out another sigh of relief before giving Logan's shoulder a gentle shake. That awakened the boy fully and Kendall didn't know if he had ever been so happy to see those brown eyes. Logan blinked rapidly at Kendall as if he was trying to make sure Kendall wasn't a hallucination.

_Why does everyone this I'm a hallucination?_ Kendall thought for a few seconds before focusing back on Logan.

"Hey Logie, you back with me?" Kendall questioned in a light tone but with all the seriousness in the world.

"For now." Logan groaned and screwed his eyes shut in obvious pain.

"What happened to your stomach?" Kendall asked the teen.

Logan just nodded to his right and Kendall followed. Kendall saw a sharp pole a few feet away. It could have been a trick of the light but Kendall was pretty sure there was blood on the short tip. He knew that thing had caused all the pain that Logan was feeling and he hated it.

"Okay Logan I need to get you out of here, can you move at all?"

"I can try." Logan responded with a nod.

Kendall nodded and put his arms around Logan's chest to help him stand. Logan grunted at the pressure it put on his wound but he didn't let it slow him from standing. He kept his hands over the wound and he got his feet back under him. Kendall didn't let his best friend go until he could stand on his own. Logan was unsteady at first but soon found his footing, he then nodded at Kendall to let him know he was okay.

Kendall let go of Logan and turned his attention to the opening of the elevator. He could see Carlos and James's legs and he could almost sense their anxiety.

"Guys, one of you need to help Logan out." Kendall called up to them.

Kendall heard their hurried conversation before he saw James get down and stick his head into the elevator. It was obvious that James couldn't see Logan's state because James would have freaked.

"Lift him up here." James told Kendall.

Kendall turned to his injured friend who was leaning against the wall again but still on his feet. "Logan this is going to hurt but I need to lift you so James can pull you out." Kendall warned the teen.

Logan nodded, "I'll live Kendall." Even Logan's voice was weak but he was strong, he could do this. Kendall knew Logan like the back of his hand and he knew the boy would be okay.

"Here" Kendall mumbled, pulling off his jacket and pulling Logan forward. Kendall pulled away Logan's arms and shuddered at the open wound. Kendall never did to good with the sight of blood but this was no time to be passing out. He quickly tied the jacket around Logan's stomach so Logan could use his arms. Logan let out a pained grunt at the makeshift bandage but said nothing.

Kendall pulled Logan towards the opening. "Okay just grab James's hands, he'll get you out." Kendall promised his best friend.

"What about you?" Logan asked suddenly, facing Kendall. There was no way in hell that Logan was going to just leave Kendall in the metal prison.

Kendall patted Logan's shoulder and said, "I'll be right after you Logie, I promise."

Logan glanced at all the debris and the elevator in general before glaring at Kendall. "Don't make promises you can't keep Kendall." Logan growled turning his best friends' words against him.

"I'm not." Kendall retorted, his voice thick with confidence. Kendall didn't break Logan's calculating stare because he knew Logan needed to see his confidence. Without it Logan had no confidence himself.

Logan finally nodded and turned away from Kendall to face the opening. Kendall bent his knees before lacing his fingers to make a strong step. Kendall knew he was the only thing that would be keeping his best friend up so he had to have all his strength.

Logan stepped onto Kendall's hand and they both let out a grunt; Logan's in pain and Kendall's at the sudden weight. Logan just bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain and just focused on James's outstretched hand. Kendall lifted Logan up and Logan latched onto James's hand with both hands knowing James would have them in a secure grip in a millisecond. As he predicted, James latched onto Logan's hands and used his hard earned muscles to pull up his best friend.

Again Logan held back a cry of pain as the wound was stretched and simply focused on James pulling him from the metal death trap. James pulled his best friend until he was safely on solid ground but his breath caught at the sight of Kendall blood soaked jacket. Now James understood why Kendall had jumped into the elevator with no thought, Logan was hurt, badly.

"I'm fine James, get Kendall." Logan grunted, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

James nodded and stuck his head back into the elevator to see his other best friend. Kendall relaxed when he saw James again because he knew his best friends we're finally safe. Yeah, Logan was bleeding _badly_ but at least they weren't in any immediate danger of dying.

"Come on K-dog, before you give mother Logan a heart attack." James commented but Kendall heard the desperation in James' voice. James just wanted to get him out so they could get _out. _

Kendall nodded and stretched for James's out stretched hand. Being considerably taller than Logan, it was easy for the blond to reach and clasp James's hand with both of his. Like Logan, James latched onto his best friends hands and held him securely.

Kendall's feet had just left the ground when _heard _it. ; heard it before he felt it through James's hands. Fear paralyzed James's movements as his terrified eyes met Kendall's. The silent confirmation was shown in their eyes and James's heart nearly gave out in pure _horror._

_The aftershock._

"_Kendall! James!"_ Logan and Carlos's voices yelled over the rumble of the shaking elevator. That seemed to jolt James back to reality. He gave a desperate pull at Kendall just as he saw the elevator lurch.

Fear was all James felt.

**Holy crap….wow. That was a mean ending but gosh I couldn't help myself, it's so perfect! I actually kinda sorta like this chapter so please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Sorry Beccs(MacBec3) for leaving the fate of your lover boys unknown but you know me and the whole tragedy thing. I was on the phone with you practically crying when I read that one tragedy so don't worry too much. **

**P.P.S. Again REVIEW!**

**Love, Jamie : )**


	7. Promise

**I'm backkkkk…after like 3 months hehe sorry. I have been so busy lately and I'm sorry but I'm in class right now but I don't feel like typing my essay and it's the day before spring break so here is a update, hope you enjoy.**

"_One must have a good memory to be able to keep the promises one makes."- Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Chapter six : )**

"_Kendall, are you sure we should be on the ice? It doesn't look to strong." A 15 year old Logan Mitchell called across one of Minnesota's frozen lakes._

_The teen was standing on the snow covered ground watching his blond best friend skate around on the newly frozen over lake. It was barely into the months of the famed Minnesota winter. Logan didn't know if it was safe enough to skate on and he kept hearing his father's stern voice telling him to be careful on the ice. Logan knew he was smart and he knew this wasn't such a good idea but Kendall would never do something that could really hurt one of his best friends._

"_Logan its fine, I promise now come on and enjoy it before James and Carlos get here!" Kendall yelled back to his pale friend._

_Logan rolled his eyes and nodded before lacing up his ice skates. James and Carlos were stuck behind in detention for trying to sneak into the schools freezer. They wanted to start a snow fight in the hallways and Kendall and Logan refused to participate. It did them some good because they were skating while the other two were in detention for getting caught._

_Logan wearily stepped onto the ice and let out a deep breath when the ice stayed still. "Told you!" Kendall said, laughing and skating in circles around the scared teen._

"_Yeah yeah laugh it up; I'll be blaming you when we fall through." Logan growled playfully but started to skate around with his best friend. _

_It seemed like Logan had just fully relaxed when everything went wrong. Logan knew he shouldn't have shot so fast across the middle of the lake, especially when he could just see how thin the ice was but he did anyway. The sound of the ice cracking seemed to fill the air and make it seem louder than it truly was. However it was loud enough for Kendall to hear._

_All the blond could do was watch in horror as the ice under Logan open up and swallow his best friend whole. "Logan!" Kendall yelled, praying his call would be answered and Logan would pop right back up. None of that happened._

_Logan's head didn't resurface so Kendall did the only thing he could think of; he quickly tore off his skates and stood on shaky legs. As fast as he could while still being safe, Kendall walked over to where the gap in ice was. On his knees, Kendall crawled so he could peer into the icy water but all he saw was darkness. That spurred Kendall into action faster than someone could sneeze. _

_The teen ripped off his jacket and dived into the freezing water. The temperature of the water seemed to encase Kendall's chest making it feel like he'd never be able to breathe again. Yet in Kendall's mind, never breathing again was better than never seeing his best friend again. _

_Like an Olympic swimmer, Kendall kicked his feet so he could propel himself further into the lake. His eyes were open and he ignored the burning in favor of looking around for Logan. The teen could feel his body already begging for air but he refused, not till he had Logan. _

You have air Kendall, just find Logan before he has no air. _Kendall told himself and continued feeling and looking around for his best friend. _

_Just as Kendall was about to surface for more air, he saw the flash of metal and Kendall instantly knew it was Logan's skates. The teen propelled himself in that direction and latched onto Logan's bright red jacket. The cold was seeping into Kendall's bones but he refused to acknowledge his own needs. Pulling Logan up through the water was like pulling a couple slabs of cement but Kendall denied any thought of leaving Logan._

_As soon as Kendall surfaced, hands grabbed at him and Logan. Kendall would have held onto Logan but he heard the voices and instantly recognized them. "Its okay Kendall I've got him." James' calm voice washed over him and he loosened his death grip on Logan. _

_Kendall opened his eyes to watch James drag Logan out of the water and Kendall shuttered when he caught sight of how blue Logan's lips were and the gash on his forehead. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Kendall's torso and started pulling him from the water. Kendall held onto the warm arms and helped Carlos pull him out as he took deep, gasping breaths. The freezing air did no good for the chill in his bones but it helped relieve the burn in his lungs. _

_As soon as he was out of the freezing water, Kendall tried to rush over to where James was covering Logan with his jacket and making sure he was breathing. Carlos had other thoughts. "James has him now I need to make sure you don't freeze to death." He growled and forced Kendall out of his soaking wet shirt and surrounded Kendall in a warm jacket._

_Kendall allowed Carlos to take care of him because for one; he was too cold to move and two; because he was too shocked at Carlos acting so mature. Yet Kendall still needed to know about Logan._

"_Jjjamess iis hheee..." Kendall stuttered out through chattering teeth. James looked up at the pale blond and nodded._

"_He's going to be fine Kendall. You kept your promise." James told the teen was a small smile that put Kendall to ease almost immediately. Logan would be okay, he'd live._

Logan doesn't know if he'd ever held onto his friends so hard in his entire seventeen years of living. Sure they've had their vulnerable moments where they needed to be in contact with one another but never this desperately. When Logan saw that elevator lurch, terror seemed to take away the ability to say anything besides his best friend's names. Logan hadn't been able to breathe, he hadn't been able to think, and he hadn't been able to move. Until he saw James yank Kendall out of the elevator faster than he ever had moved before.

Kendall's legs had barely cleared the opening before the elevator plummeted to God knows where. James wrapped his arms around Kendall's torso and pulled him away from the opening as fast as possible while the building still shook. Logan and Carlos had quickly crawled to James and Kendall and threw themselves next to the best friends they had almost lost. The four teens held onto to each other through the aftershock and the crumbling ceiling.

Logan tried to ignore the pain in his stomach as the debris began to fall but it was proving more difficult than he could have thought. The doctor in his head kept telling him he needed to get to help before it got infected and he lost anymore blood but right now his best friend's safety was more important than his own.

Carlos was trembling so much that Logan had a hard time deciding if it was from the aftershock or the plain _fear._ Kendall was breathing harshly and had contact with each oh his friends almost afraid that if he didn't they'd fade away. Even after a near death the leader and big brother in him still felt the need to protect them. James was as still as a stone but had a steel like grip on Kendall so there was no way he could come that close to dying once again.

Finally the shaking stopped leaving the four pop stars trembling and panting. They slowly loosened their grips on each other but didn't completely let go. Kendall quickly looked over each of his friends in turn. James was pale and slightly shaking but he had no new injuries. Carlos was trembling and looking more like a child than a grown teenager. Then his eyes fell onto Logan.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled just as he watched Logan's eyes roll back into his head and him go completely limp.

Carlos quickly caught the teen before he could face plant into the floor and rolled him over so Logan was lying on his back. James and Kendall went to their friend's side barely keeping their panic at calm. Carlos pulled the pale boys head into his lap while James clutched onto Logan's hand like a lifeline.

Kendall took a deep breath before pressing his fingers to Logan's neck just like he had taught all of them when they were kids. The blond could of cried out in relief when he felt Logan's pulse; weak but there. Kendall placed his hand on his best friends chest and felt his heartbeat and his weak breathing under his hands

"Is he breathing?" Carlos choked out looking up at Kendall with panic filled eyes.

Kendall nodded and said, "Its weak but he's breathing." Carlos let out a breath and began to try and wake Logan up while the taller teens checked over his wound.

They saw that the bleeding had stopped but Kendall's jacket was covered in Logan's blood and they instantly knew he had lost way too much blood. Both the boys knew that was the reason he had passed out.

"We need to get out of here." James spoke up snapping the tense silence.

"We need to wake Logan up." Carlos snapped, bringing James and Kendall's attention to their small best friend. His chocolate eyes were wide and filled unshed tears. Kendall knew that his best friend sometimes acted like a child but never had he seen him look so small and vulnerable. Neither Kendall, nor James had seen Carlos like that since they were kids and they had promised nothing would ever hurt him or Logan again.

"Kendall please make him wake up." Carlos begged, looking at Kendall with pleading eyes that simply broke his heart.

Kendall nodded slowly and moved closer to Logan's side, he had to do something especially with Carlos looking at him as if he could fix everything. The blond placed a trembling hand on Logan's cheek and quickly pulled it back in surprise.

"What?"James asked with wide eyes.

"He has a fever." Kendall whispered feeling more panic and horror than he had since the first earthquake hit. Logan's injuries were officially out of his hands, he'd need doctors to help him and they were still so far from help.

"He couldn't have an infection already could he?" James softly said more to himself than Kendall or Carlos.

"We need to get to ground level now." Kendall ordered, swiftly standing up and pulling Logan into his arms. If there was one time he was happy Logan was so light it was now.

When he began to walk toward the stairs he heard Carlos softly talking to James. "James, will Logan be okay?" He asked sounding small and frightened.

"He'll be fine." James told the small teen with unmasked confidence in his voice.

"How do you know?" Carlos questioned.

Kendall tightened his hold on Logan when he heard James' answer, _"because Kendall and I have a promise to keep."_

**Boom! So yeah heres an update and please let me know what you think because I feel kinda iffy about it. **

**Love, Jamie : )**


	8. Rescue

**Hey, im back-ish. I've been finishing school and moving for the last couple months but I finally moved and ITS SUMMER. Boom! Im kind of upset with this update because it's short. I promise I am going to finish this soon. As soon as I don't have freaking Summer School. **

"_This band and this friendship mean the world to these boys."_

"Hold on Logie, we're almost there." Kendall told the still unconcoius Logan Mitchell as he and his best friends rushed down the stairs. Debris was piled knee high is some areas of the staircase but that didn't stop them.

The teens still hadn't met anyone on their descent down and it was scaring them more and more each level they passed. How could police or firemen not be in here trying to get people out? James was already walking with a limp from when the wardrobe had fallen on him and Carlos was trying to help him along but Carlos is a tiny guy compared to James.

Things weren't going any better for Kendall and Logan. Kendall still held the teen in his arms and he could feel the heat radiating from Logan's body causing even Kendall to sweat. He was worried beyond belief for his best friend, this fever was hurting Logan and Kendall knew it. His injuries were causing him to let out pained whimpers that broke Kendall's heart. Kendall knew that if he didn't get Logan to help soon, Logan wouldn't be waking up.

"Hello? Is anyone else up there?" A unfamiliar voice yelled up the staircase, making the boys jump in surprise.

Kendall froze and almost collapsed in relief because that was the sound of help. "H-here!" Kendall yelled, not even caring that his voice held no more strength.

"Stay right where you are, we'll come to you!" Someone ordered and Kendall was completely okay with that statement. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to walk under the complete relief he felt at the moment.

"You hear that Loge? That's help." Kendall breathed even though he knew Logan couldn't hear him, it made Kendall feel better.

Kendall slumped against the wall and slid down, keeping Logan in his arms because he felt that if he let him go he might just disappear. Kendall watched Carlos help James sit and then slump to the ground by him as they waited. They heard the footsteps coming up and that was the only thing they wanted to hear at the moment well besides Logan's voice.

After what seemed like hours, two men decked out in fireman suits came into view. They were covered in white powder and looking exhausted and Kendall knew they probably looked the same. One was tall with blue eyes while the other was short with his own blue eyes. If you paid enough attention, you could tell these two were brothers. Same nose, same mouth and same build.

The taller one pulled out a walkie talkie and brought it to his mouth, "We've found four teenage boys. I'm assuming these are the boys they've been looking for, one is out while the others look okay, over."

"I'm Corey and this is John, we're here to get you out." The shorter said in a relaxing voice.

Kendall nodded and tried to get back up with Logan but his knees simply gave out on him. John and Corey both stepped forward to help him but Carlos stopped them. "Let us carry him." Carlos pleaded, stepping between them and his best friends.

"You kids look exhausted, let us take him." John said trying to convince Carlos to give up their charge but the Latino was having none of it.

"He's our brother." Carlos said simply and turned to Kendall who looked like he was ready to break down. He didn't see the understanding look that the two firemen sent each other.

"Let me carry him Kendall, help James." Carlos begged of the protective blond who was still holding Logan close to his chest.

"But-"

"I've got him." Carlos promised, cutting off Kendall's protest. Kendall read the promise in Carlos's eyes and slowly let go of the sick teen.

Immediately Carlos swooped up the precious bundle. He may look small but he could carry Logan, he's done it before. Kendall stood and slowly pulled James to his feet. He put an arm around his waist and pulled James' arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go." Carlos said looking at the firemen who had been watching the scene with understanding

**Fail.**


	9. Unknown

**Hey. I bet you all hate me. I hate me. I didn't update this like all summer :( im sorry. The only reason this is up is becasue by bestie TheFonzGhandi19 is sick and begged me to so here you go mon ami. Yeah i know this is way short but then next to will be so much longer because i actually have it planned unlike this :/**

**I started my senior year so im suprised i actually did this, be thankful :) thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favorites. those made me smile to no end so again THANK YOU**

* * *

_"Never give up hope because in the end, hope is all we can hold onto."-Anon._

Watching the ambulance drive away that held two of his best friends was one of the hardest things Kendall had to do. The last thing he wanted was the four of them to be split up after this whole ordeal but he knew it had to happen. As soon as they had gotten to ground level, paramedics swarmed them like a child would chase an ice cream truck. It took the combined forces of Corey and John just to get one friend with another on the ambulances. Since no one could get Carlos to leave Logan, the paramedics loaded Logan up with Carlos in the back. With a shaky hand wave and a watery smile, Carlos had disappeared from Kendall's sight.

All that was left was him and James. As James was being put on a stretcher and put in the ambulance, Kendall never let go of his best friends' hand. He knew it was irrational but Kendall felt like if he let go of James he'd somehow end up back in that hotel and Kendall wouldn't be able to take that. So as they hooked up James to different machines, Kendall sat with both hands clutching one of James' and kept a silent vigil over the brunette.

"I'm not going anywhere Kendall." James spoke up as the back doors were slammed shut and the ambulance started up.

"I know James. I'm just looking out for you." Kendall replied and gave his hands a squeeze which James eagerly returned.

It was a couple moments of the paramedic talking and the blare of the sirens before Kendall heard James chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" Kendall questioned while inside he was doing a happy dance because that was the first time James had laughed since this whole life or death thing happened.  
"How is it that we always end up in ambulances wherever we go?" James replied flashing Kendall a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Kendall rolled his eyes and returned James' smile. "I think the logical answer here would be; we're Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Maybe we should get our own personal one to follow us around."

James's laugh turned into a hiss as a young paramedic eased a needle into his arm. That seemed to bring the boys back to the reality of this situation.

"Ken?" James called softly sounding more scared than Kendall had ever heard in his life. The simple fact that he used Kendall's nickname from grade school made him sick.

Kendall tightened his grip on James. "Yeah Jay?" He knew calling James by that would give him some comfort.  
"You think Logan will be okay?" James questioned in a voice Kendall knew as his I'm-trying-to-sound-stronger-than-I-really-am voice.

At the mention of Logan, Kendall's stomach twisted in knots of panic and fear. Truthfully, Kendall didn't know of their best friend was going to be okay. The way Logan was so warm and so pale made Kendall very frightened for the teen. They couldn't lose Logan, it was that simple. They were four best friends not three.  
"I hope so James, I really really hope so." Kendall replied honestly because he knew he couldn't lie to James.  
When they finally got to the hospital, James was taken toward to clinic so the doctors could make sure he wasn't seriously injured. Kendall didn't like leaving James but as soon as they both saw Carlos sitting stock still in the waiting room James forced the blond to their other best friend.  
Giving one last squeeze to James' hand, Kendall walked over to Carlos who had his helmet in his lap and was staring wide eyed at nothing. Kendall took a seat next his best friend and didn't even speak as he waited for him to talk. What was said turned Kendall's blood to ice.  
"He-he flat lined."

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Love, Jamie**


End file.
